Lover Office
by shixxen Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto trabaja para Sasuke y termina amandolo pero este amor lo hace sentir miserable por el posesivo Sasuke, amar a tu jefe nunca fue muy recomendable y amar a tu empleado menos,y a veces hasta el amor es un exceso.


Ola queridos lectores, yo soy Shixxen y les traigo un fic corto como de 2 caps. o 3. Como sea, este es el primero, ya pase por mi otro fic a dejarles la conty disfrútenlo, gracias.

**Mi amor y mi tortura.**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

Muchos dirían que Naruto Uzumaki era un chico estupido y tan común como corriente, pero hay algunas cosas que Naruto jamás podría olvidar y en repertorio de aquello que quisiera olvidar, esta aquel día que llego a trabajar a las oficinas Sharingan, "es un empleo temporal" se dijo "solo mientras consigo el puesto que estudie" pensó, así, con una sonrisa en la cara y un trapo en la mano, comenzó a limpiar las puertas cristalinas del edificio, había estudiado suficiente como para ser un gerente o por lo menos asistente pero de alguna manera el destino lo había convertido en conserje, y ahora tendría que limpiar ventanas y fregar pisos si quería sacar suficiente dinero para sobrevivir.

Agotado aun antes de empezar, soltó un largo suspiro al aire, y se subió a la plataforma, la levanto un poco para limpiar el marco de la puerta, ralamente le hubiese gustado ser un poco mas alto, se sentía ridículo con el overol con su nombre en el y usando casi un banquito para limpiar un marco.

Puso algo de atomizador en la superficie y pasó su trapo y de pronto sintió un empujón y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás, en ese momento un par de cálidas manos, tan suaves como la seda, lo habían atrapado y al abrir los ojos, se toparía con la noche misma frente a él, una tranquila y dulce oscuridad.

—Uchiha-sama—se escucho la voz, varias personas se amontonaron detrás de él con hojas de papel y folders en carpetas, diciendo cosas como "revise esto por favor" "¿cambio la cita para el viernes?"

El hombre se limito a levantar a Naruto y ponerlo de pie.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto casi hipnotizado. Pero el hombre solo lo vio de pies a cabeza y dijo con voz grave, suave y seductora.

—Naruto…

Había leído su nombre del overol, luego se marcho y subió a un auto negro dejando de lado a toda la gente que lo correteaba, Naruto no podía apartar su vista de él, antes de irse, el hombre torció su labio haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y al abrir la puerta, Naruto pudo distinguir a una mujer de cabellera rojiza con poca ropa, mientras se cerraba la vio acercarse a él y este no ponía ninguna oposición.

Naruto no podía imaginar que 4 años después se sentiría el ser más estupido del universo, por a verse enamorado de un gesto tan insignificante.

Hoy, el chico de 26 años estaba sentado en un escritorio tecleando a velocidad laser.

—He Naruto —lo saco de su concentración su compañera rubia —mira haya —apuntando al chico nuevo del a oficina, tendría 22, misma edad que el día que Naruto entro a trabajar como conserje.

—Que nostálgico —menciono Naruto al ver al chico pelirrojo — ¿por eso me interrumpiste Ino?

—ese chico es Gaara, Garra no Sabaku, es hermano de Temari y entro aquí gracias a su simpatía con la familia de nuestro querido jefe.

—valla, estas muy bien informada.

—Valla, que les parece —entro una chica de coletas — uno nuevo, puede ser que tu reinado terminara… ¿Naruto?

—Tenten, ¿No tienes un informe que hacer?

—aquí esta —Tenten le entrego a Naruto un puñado de hojas — ¿podrías dárselo a Uchiha-sama por mi?

Naruto sonrió de manera hipócrita, se levanto de su silla con pesadez, y suspiro cansado, discretamente, le dedico una ultima mirada al chico nuevo, y entro a aquel cuarto que una vez amo y hoy tanto odiaba que si bien habría besado ese piso, no se atrevería ni a escupir en su dirección.

—Sasuke —dijo Naruto con la mirada baja para no tener que verle los ojos —te traje el…—apenas estiro su mano y fue arrojado contra la puerta, mantuvo su cara escondida como si intentase protegerla, pero aquel hombre no dudo en apretar las mejillas de Naruto para levantar su rostro, oprimió estas para abrir su boca e introdujo su lengua casi a la fuerza atravesando aquella débil barrera de labios.

—te extrañe —dijo Sasuke apenas separándose medio centímetro —Naruto acerco sus caras nuevamente apenas dejando entre sus labios la distancia de sus narices.

— ¿me prometes que es cierto? —susurro atrayendo a Sasuke hacia el.

Sasuke paso sus manos por la cintura de Naruto y junto sus cuerpos, el rubio no ponía ninguna resistencia, Sasuke lambia sus jugosos labios, y besaba su suave mejilla mientras su nariz se embriagaba en su aroma, Naruto vio el informe en su mano y lo arrojo al escritorio mientras se perdía en las fantasías de su mente para no pensar en su realidad.

Pero inútil, era totalmente consiente de lo que estaba pasando, otra vez caería su ropa al suelo, otra vez entregaría su cuerpo a caricias ajenas y otra vez cedía usado como una joya o mas bien un dulce, ¿Dónde pasaría esta vez? ¿En el escritorio como el mes pasado? ¿O tal vez en la silla como hace 10 días? Quizás esta vez lo harían en el piso para no perder el tiempo trasladándose como había pasado hace una semana, o mejor ¿Qué tal si lo recargaba en la ventana para hacerlo sentir avergonzado con el miedo a que alguien podía verlos como bien ya tenia 2 meses que no lo hacia?

Estudio 4 años para ser gerente de ventas y estaba dispuesto a esforzarse un par de años mas para llegar a ese puesto ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué había puesto sus ojos en ese hombre precisamente y porque este había puesto sus ojos en él? Desde aquella vez que lo tiro de la plataforma y le evito caer se había perdido en esos abismos negros y esa piel blancosa.

Si solo hubiese sido un poco mas alto, si solo se hubiese sostenido del marco de la puerta, si solo hubiese comenzado un poco después o un poco antes, si solo no se hubiese quedado aquella tarde lluviosa en la oficina, si solo no hubiese subido a buscar refugio… no se habría encontrado con Sasuke, y no habría caído en su telaraña. No se hubiese entregado a él tan fácil.

Era gracioso recordar aquel tiempo en el que era tan inocente y tenia tantos sueños y ambiciones ¿Qué quedaba de ese Naruto digno y orgulloso? Solo un triste objeto que su jefe podía usar cuando quisiese.

En algún punto después de descubrir que con Sasuke solo era mujer tras mujer su historia dejo de ser triste y se volvió patética, no tenia derecho ya a sentir dolor o a sufrir por ello, ni siquiera tenia el derecho de estar molesto, esas lagrimas ardiendo como acido le pertenecían a alguien mas, alguien que si supiese valorarlas y no desperdiciarlas con lamentos estúpidos y culpa.

Veía las marcas en su cuello y en su pecho que Sasuke le había dejado cuando el no podía hacerlo, no podía marcarlo pues no importara cuando se entregase Naruto, Sasuke nunca seria suyo. Porque Sasuke no era para eso, porque Sasuke era un poco mas liberal y claro, por el insignificante echo de que Sasuke… Sasuke ya tenía dueña.

Tal vez era eso lo que mas le molestaba, el echo de que ni siquiera lo estaban engañando a él, aquí él era el que se estaba interponiendo entre los dos, él era el que sobraba, él era el que estaba de mas, él era… "el otro"

Apenas termino de ponerse los botones y fue aprisionado en los brazos de Sasuke que hacia mucho tiempo se volvieron cadenas, y fue besado en la mejilla, esos besos eran veneno puro que recorría su piel hasta su mente.

— ¿me prometes que volverás pronto? —Sasuke siempre hacia sus preguntas estúpidas en el oído de Naruto, ratificando su control sobre aquel inútil pedazo de carne cuya vida se había perdido.

— ¿te agrada el chico nuevo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—es raro que se contrate gente tan de repente.

— ¿crees que lo usare para reemplazarte? — bien, eso no era del todo malo, pero bien sabia que el echo de que Sasuke dejara de ser dueño de su vida, no significaba que la tendría de vuelta. Por su parte, Sasuke solo hizo un sonido de burla —eso nunca va a pasar, tú vas a se mío Naruto… —se acerco a su oído a susurrar directo en sus tímpanos —para siempre.

—Bien —Naruto se separo lentamente de su verdugo —debo ir a trabajar.

—Naruto —camino Sasuke hacia el mientras Naruto recogía su chaqueta —ve —saco una caja roja de su abriga, esta tenia un reloj adentro, tomo la palma de Naruto y le puso el reloj en la muñeca —sabia que seria perfecto para ti.

—Gracias —Naruto se dispuso a marcharse.

—He —pero Sasuke sostuvo su mano y levanto su mentón para darle un suave beso en sus ricos labios, acto seguido lo libero viendo como se marchaba tras la puerta.

Siempre le daba regalos caros, incluso le compro un auto y le rentaba un departamento donde seguidamente se metía para mantener su "romance secreto" romance que había durado ya 4 años, y aunque ninguno de sus amoríos draba tanto (excepto su prometida) eso no quitaba el echo de que lo trataba como una propiedad llenándolo de adornos y cumpliéndole caprichos para tenerlo contento.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y volvió a su teclado.

¿Qué pasaba? EL NO ERA UNMALDITO GATO ¿Por qué dejaba que lo tratasen? la respuesta era tan clara como el agua de la lluvia y el viento del otoño, simplemente no podía decirle que no a Sasuke, porque sus besos y caricias falsos siempre parecían reales haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio se perdiera de la razón y creyese sus evidentes mentiras.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? —lo saco de sus pensamientos el chico nuevo parado frente a sus escritorio.

— ¿si?

— ¿podemos hablar? —todos los de oficina miraban a los lados ignorándolo, fingiendo que no escucharon lo que paso dentro del despacho de su jefe y que no veían la rareza de la situación.

—Obviamente —contesto Naruto siguiendo a este adolescente.

Los chismes de oficina era mejor contarlos cuando su protagonista no los escuchaba, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos era su jefe.

Naruto y Gaara se dirigieron al armario del conserje.

— ¿de que querías hablar? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¿eres el amante de Sasuke Uchiha? — no podía ser mas directo aquel chico que parecía no sabia nada del mundo.

—si, lo soy —contesto Naruto de igual manera, ¿Quién era ese mocoso? ¿Qué sabia él?

— ¿no vas a preguntarme como lo se?

—supongo que tienes sentido del oído.

—eso explica tu rápido ascenso.

—si quieres intentarlo adelante.

—gracias, pero no gracias, no podría valorarme tan poco como valoro a los amantes de Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué el interés?

—No lo se, generalmente Sasuke busca a personas mas… —lo vio de pies a cabeza —interesantes.

— ¿viniste a esta oficina solo a fastidiarme?

— ¡oigan! —Exclamo una conocida voz — ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?

—Nada —respondió Naruto —oriento al chico nuevo Sai.

—ya veo, Naruto, necesito que revises un par de números que no concuerdan en la base de datos.

—ok.

— ¿vamos?

—un gusto en charlar contigo —dijo Naruto con una mascara tan trasparente como el cristal —Sabaku no Gaara.

A Naruto poco le importaba las acusaciones y criticas de los demás, bien sabia que se las tenia merecidas.

—Naruto —una vez en el lugar se encontró con Hinata —ayúdame con esto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Naruto checando la computadora.

—revise las cuentas de este mes y parece que el gasto rebasa 5,000 dólares a lo acordado.

—mmm ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer tanto dinero?

—no lo se, yo no quiero que Uchiha-sama sepa o me matara.

— ¿y a ti porque?

—con alguien tiene que desquitarse.

— ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después del almuerzo?

—no, claro que no, es tiempo valioso perdido.

—vamos, no te preocupes tanto, ¿Qué tal si yo te invito el almuerzo?

—eso seria…

—no acepto un no por respuesta, seguramente viniste sin desayunar de nuevo. ¿Vienes?

—esta bien, vamos.

Pero por suerte, Naruto tenia buenos amigos que no lo juzgaban o criticaban y que lo aceptaban tal y como era a pesar de ser consientes de lo que hacia, tales eran Sai y Hinata.

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

Valla que la vida de Uchiha Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde hacia algún tiempo, ahora su vida tenia un sentido, siempre fue un niño mimado y sin ambiciones porque sus padres le habían puesto todo en bandeja de plata desde que nació, cuando su madre murió su padre le perdió el interés a todo excepto al dinero.

Todo era dinero, dinero y dinero, le enseño a sus hijos que esa la manera en la que funcionaba el mundo, con el dinero se podían conseguir mujeres muy hermosas y amigos muy bien vistos, y entre todo aquello bizarro que le enseño Fugaku Uchiha a sus hijos, les enseño una verdad y es que todo en este mundo tiene un precio.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no podía entender a que se refería con ese "precio" al cavo de cumplir los 21 años lo puso a dirección de la empresa que alguna vez fue de su madre, Sasuke no tenia problemas con aceptar este trabajo, pero entonces paso lo inevitable cuando cumpliese 24 años, conoció a Sakura Haruno, una mujer muy hermosa y seguramente buena esposa, por ello la eligió en un principio como su novia ¿Cómo podría él imaginarse que después conocería a Naruto Uzumaki?

Este chico era el conserje de la oficina, siempre estaba muy ocupado limpiando y barriendo, tanto así que una sola vez había visto su cara, suficiente para no olvidarla nunca.

Aquel día que lo derribo sin querer y luego lo atrapo, sintió que dios le había arrojado un ángel al tenerlo entre sus brazos, cuando vio sus ojos quiso poseer esas joyas para siempre con el único objetivo de que solo brillasen para el, sus gruesos labios parecían la mas grande delicia que podría saborearse, su piel canela la mas exótica de las frutas que podían existir, el chico entero era un sol en su día lluvioso, cuando lo levanto, solo pudo sentir unas ganas incontrolables del insistente deseo por saber su nombre.

—Naruto… —alcanzo a leer en las letras de su uniforme, fue hasta ese momento que entendió que se trataba de un conserje solamente, así que partió a subir a su auto con la hermosa modelo Karin esperándolo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y su mirada de cazador a su segura próxima presa, aquel cielo tendría que pertenecerle como el mas preciado tesoro.

Entonces ocurrió la oportunidad de aquel día donde el cielo se lleno de nubes negras y de brotes de luz, hermosos si pero peligrosos tal cual la mas majestuosa bestia y Naruto se había quedado para limpiar el estacionamiento, sabiendo esto, Sasuke se quedo en su despacho hasta que rubio decidió subir a buscar refugio.

—Uchiha-Sama—dijo Naruto entrando al despacho —creí que ya se había ido.

—O no —contesto Sasuke —demasiado trabajo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba lloviendo.

—limpiare después.

—no hace falta.

Naruto sonrió, su sonrisa era estúpida e ignorante, y aun así lo hacia resplandecer mas y mas, desde ese momento su obsesión hacia aquel chico rubio comenzó a brotar, un deseo mas fuerte del que había sentido antes, perdió el control de su propio cuerpo para tomar a Naruto contra la pared, este no dijo nada, sus manos comenzaron a explorar aquel cuerpo frente a él y de una o otra forma acabo convirtiéndose en un Sasuke que ni el mismo conocía.

Su lengua encontró hábilmente una abertura entre los apretados labios del menor, y atrajo la otra suave e inexperta a sus filosos dientes.

¿Por qué hacerlo tan de repente? ¿Por qué entregarse a un desconocido solo porque si? ¿Por qué si el tiempo es tan eterno queremos ir siempre más rápido? ¿Por qué si podía tomar tanto, quería tomar aun más?

Que molesto era aquel overol que casi tubo que arrancar Sasuke para ver los interiores del menor, sus botones volaron por el suelo con su camisa rota cayendo, Naruto no podía evitar pensar ¿Cómo una piel tan parecida a la nieve podía ser tan cálida como el fuego de una chimenea en el invierno?

Los ojos permanecían cerrados, creían que vivían un sueño y cuando los abriesen todo habría acabado ¿si pudiese hacer lo que quisieras, que harías? Es fácil cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada ocurre, aquel empresario adinerado quería creer que ese mocoso le pertenecería hasta el fin de los tiempos y el recién graduado pensaría que el hombre frente a él podía permanecer a su lado.

Sasuke mordió con sus filosos dientes el labio inferior de Naruto, como si quisiera arrancárselo para guardarlo de recuerdo, y se adentro en el liberando una explosión de calor interna que recorrió todo su cuerpo y los fundió en uno, la lengua de Sasuke bajo por el cuello de Naruto dejando pequeñas mordidas en el, Naruto golpeo con fuerza la pared soportando aquel intenso y gratificante dolor, ahogándose en el hombro de Sasuke, escondiendo su cara como si temiera que alguien lo reconociera.

El mismo se había perdido en este juego de seducciones que ambos habían fallado, estrujo la piel de Sasuke con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, estos pasaron suavemente entre sus dedos, mientras volvía a penetrarlo tantas veces como le venia en gana, su aroma comenzó a dispensarse por toda la habitación y ambos se combinaron dando un ambiente agradable a través de las cortinas.

Cayeron al suelo, Sasuke sobre Naruto para terminar juntos al son de su esencia, soltando un grito sumergido en la lujuria y el placer.

Tal vez si hubiese sido alguien diferente, todo hubiese terminado ahí, bastaría con tenerlo una sola vez pero… era chico era especial, era adictivo como ninguno otro.

Con el paso del tiempo, deseo a Naruto mas y mas y hacia cualquier cosa por retenerlo a su lado, no importaba que tan caro fuera o que tan difícil fuera de conseguir, si Naruto quería algo aun sin pedírselo, Sasuke se lo daría, porque el a Naruto quería darle todo con el ciego objetivo de ser su dueño.

Díganme ustedes queridos lectores ¿Cómo podría Sasuke saber que en su deseo de dar todo como se lo dieron a él acabo robando la independencia de Naruto y un su deseo de poseerlo le quito su libertad? ¿Cómo podría saber Sasuke que se alejaba de aquello él más deseaba si ni siquiera sabia que lo deseaba? Por que en su inútil esfuerzo por obtener el amor de Naruto, todo lo que hacia era perderlo.

A Sasuke le enseñaron que el dinero mueve al mundo, el pobre creía que podía comprarlo todo, porque todo en esta vida tiene un precio ¿Cómo podría saber que hay cosas cuyo precio es aun mas caro que el dinero?

Se que todos creemos que nuestro amor no tienen limite, pero les diré una cosa, ese limite existe ¿Qué pasara aquel día que lleguemos a cruzarlo? Tal vez el gran error que Sasuke y Naruto estaban cometiendo era el quizás el amarse demasiado.

Es todo por hoy chico, si quieren saber que pasa con esta par, búsquenme la próxima semana, y comenten, no se les olvide comentar. Por cierto, necesitamos más gente para un grupo de fanfics yaoi en Facebook he aquí la dirección si quieres conocer gente que lea o escriba fanfics y quieres publicar o encontrar buenos fanfics, este es el lugar: .com/groups/Fanficyaoifan/362388417117428/?notif_t=like chaobye.


End file.
